ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinpi Sentai Zodiacenger
Shinpi Sentai Zodiacenger (神秘戦隊ゾディアッケンジャー, Shinpi Sentai Zodiakkenjā, "Mystic Squadron Zodiacenger" Chinese:神秘戰隊) is the 46th season of the Super Sentai television series. Its theme is a zodiac/constellation motif. Its American adaption might be Power Rangers: Zodiac Force. Plot In the Middle Ages, a gypsy magician summoned the dark powers of the Shadows' Tarot, a deck made by St. Cyprianus, giving life to an evil force known as Emperor Arcanus, and to his servants, the Commander Monarchs. Now, these powers are back to our world, to build the Hell on Earth. Twelve fighters of the Zodiac Signs, fight against Arcanus as the Shinpi Sentai Zodiacenger. Characters Zodiacenger Arsenal *ZO-Blades (ゾブレード, Zoburēdo) *ZO-Blockers (ゾブロッカー, Zoburokkā) *ZO-Shooters (ゾシューター, Zoshūtā) *Leo Mace *Taurus Axe *Aries Lance *Capricornus Hammer *Pisces Trident *Scorpio Whip *Cancer Chain *Aquarius Bat *Libra Sword *Gemini Scepter *Sagittarius Longbow *Virgo Rod Vehicles *Meteoracers **Red Meteoracer **Green Meteoracer **Blue Meteoracer **Yellow Meteoracer **Pink Meteoracer **Black Meteoracer **Purple Meteoracer **Cyan Meteoracer **Silver Meteoracer **Orange Meteoracer **Golden Meteoracer **White Meteoracer Zodiac Titans *'Leo Titan' (レオタイタン, Reo Taitan): The Red Lion of Fire. *'Taurus Titan' (タウラスタイタン, Taurasu Taitan): The Green Bull of Earth and Wood. *'Aries Titan' (アリエスタイタン, Ariesu Taitan): The Blue Ram of Wind. *'Capricornus Titan' (カプリコーヌスタイタン, Kapurikōnusu Taitan): The Yellow Goat of Thunder. *'Pisces Titan' (ピスケスタイタン, Pisukesu Taitan): The Pink Fish of Water. *'Scorpio Titan' (スコーピオタイタン, Sukōpio Taitan)/'Scorpio Fighter' (スコーピオファイター, Sukōpio Faitā): The Black Scorpion of Void. *'Cancer Titan' (キャンサータイタン, Kyansā Taitan): The Purple Crab of Metal. *'Aquarius Titan' (アクエリアスタイタン, Akueriasu Taitan)/'Aquarius Skater' (アクエリアス, Akueriasu Sukētā): The Cyan Yuki-Onna of Ice. *'Libra Titan' (ライブラタイタン, Raibura Taitan)/'Libra Punisher' (ライブラパニッシャー, Raibura Panisshā): The Silver Maoi Scales of Time. *'Gemini Titan' (ジェミニタイタン, Jemini Taitan)/'Gemini Runners' (ジェミニランナー, Jemini Rannā): The Orange Twin Tikis of the Moon. *'Virgo Titan' (バルゴタイタン, Barugo Taitan)/'Virgo Mother' (バルゴマザー, Barugo Mazā): The White Maiden of Flowers *'Sagittarius Titan' (サジタリアスタイタン, Sajitariasu Taitan)/'Centaurus Fighter' (ケンタウロスファイター, Kentaurosu Faitā): The Golden Centaur Archer of the Sun. *'Pegasus Titan' (ペガサスタイタン, Pegasasu Taitan): The Winged Unicorn. *'Cetus Titan' (ケートータイタン, Kētō Taitan): The Great White Shark. *'Phoenix Titan' (フェニックスタイタン, Fenikkusu Taitan): The Firebird. *'Orion Titan' (オリオンタイタン, Orion Taitan): The Hunter. *'Lepus Titan' (レパスタイタン, Repasu Taitan): The Rabbit. *'Perseus Titan' (ペルセウスタイタン, Peruseusu Taitan): The Tank-transforming Robot. *'Hercules Titan' (ヘラクレスタイタン, Herakuresu Taitan): The Strongman. *'Chamaeleon Titan' (カメレオンタイタン, Kamereon Taitan): The Chameleon. *'Musca Titan' (イエバエタイタン, Iebae Taitan): The Fly. Zodiac Titan Combinations *'King Titan' (キングタイタン, Kingu Taitan): formed from the Leo, Taurus, Aries, Capricornus, and Pisces. *'Venom Titan' (ヴェノムタイタン, Venomu Taitan): formed from Scorpio and Cancer Titans. *'Shine Titan' (シャインタイタン, Shain Taitan): formed from Aquarius, Gemini, Libra, and Virgo Titans. *'Combo Titan' (コンボタイタン, Konbo Taitan): formed from Pegasus, Cetus, Phoenix, Orion, Lepus, Perseus, Hercules, Chamaeleon, and Musca Titans. *'God Titan' (ゴッドタイタン, Goddo Taitan): formed from the 12 Horoscopes. Allies *'Pronimus' (ぷろにむず, Pronimusu) ''Prometheus *'Carulira''' (かるぃら, Carulira) Moroyato's wife *'Moroyato '(もろやと, Moroyato) The Mission Commander *'Pumission' (ぷみしおぬ, Pumisionu) The alive Voyager *'Richard Brown' (りちゃどばうぬ, Richado Brawn) Enthusiast Astronaut Arcanus Empire *'Emperor Arcanus '(皇帝アルカナス, Kōtei Arukanasu) (1-50) *'Commander Monarchs' (司令官君主, Sherikan Kunshu) **'Commander King Gladior' (司令官王グラディアー, Sherikan Ō Guradiā) (1-46) **'Commander King Aurin' (司令官王アウリン, Sherikan Ō Aurin) (1-47) **'Commander King Setrum' (司令官王セトラム, Sherikan Ō Setoramu) (1-48) **'Commander Queen Chalise' (司令官王妃チャアリス, Sherikan Ōhi Charisu) (1-49) * Jester Devan '(道化師デバン, ''Dōkeshi Deban) (1-50) *'''Saxon Soldiers (サクソン兵, Sakuson Hei) Shadow Monsters *Shadow Knight (Ainuranger vs. Zodiac XII) *Shadow Pirate (Ainuranger vs. Zodiac-XII) *Shadow Witch (Ainuranger vs. Zodiac-XII) *Shadow Smoker (Ainuranger vs. Zodiac-XII) *Shadow Grimreaper (Ainuranger vs. Zodiac-XII) *Shadow Ophiuchus (Ainuranger vs. Zodiac-XII) **Shadow Shenshi **Shadow Sishi **Shadow Chenshi **Shadow Choushi **Shadow Maoshi **Shadow Haishi **Shadow Weishi **Shadow Xushi **Shadow Yinshi **Shadow Wushi **Shadow Youshi **Shadow Zishi *Shadow Griffon (2) *Shadow Franke (3) *Shadow Terrorist (4) *Shadow Pollution (5) *Shadow Merman (6) *Shadow Ninja (7) *Shadow Ogre (8) *Shadow Gargoyle (9) *Shadow Gorgon (10) *Shadow Cockatrice (11) *Shadow Baslisk (12) *Shadow Alcohol (13) *Shadow Mummy (14) *Shadow Alien (15) *Shadow Chimera (16) *Shadow Cyclops (17) *Shadow Nurikabe (18) *Shadow Murderer (19) *Shadow Voorhees (20) *Shadow Werewolf (21) *Shadow Sphinx (22) *Shadow Ghost (23) *Shadow Mimic (24) *Shadow Harpie (25) *Shadow Killer (26) *Shadow Zombie (27) *Shadow Dragon (28) *Shadow Vampire (29) *Shadow Algos (30) *Shadow Minotaurus (31) *Shadow Hydra (32) *Shadow Revenger (33) *Shadow Goblin (34) *Shadow Titan (35) *Shadow Succubus (36) *Shadow Incubus (37) *Shadow Goldhorn (38) *Shadow Disaster (39) *Shadow Circe (40) *Shadow Blood (41) *Shadow Cerberus (42) *Shadow Copy (43) *Shadow Hells (44) *Shadow Pandora (45) Trivia *This would be the Super Sentai series to be based on Luciano Lemos Gonzales's fanfic. This would also be the Super Sentai series to have a 12-piece fusion in God Titan. Category:Super Sentai Category:Upcoming Category:Tokusatsu Category:Religion in popular culture Category:Mystic Arms